The Darkside of the Man
by HBDragon
Summary: This is sonfic based on Three Door's Down's "Kryptonite." It's written in Remus Lupin and Sirius Blacks' point of view. Remus is reflecting on his curse, and Sirius is reflecting on his and Remus's relationship. This is not meant to be a slash. It just so


KRYPTONITE: DARKSIDE OF THE MAN  
  
I watched the world float to the dark  
  
side of the moon  
  
As far back as he could remember Remus Lupin had not been able to see the beautiful spectacle of the full moon in human form. There had been a time when Remus had not been a werewolf of course, but that had been when he was a child, to young to remember. So Remus wondered what it was like to see the moon through human eyes. In his younger days Remus had cursed the brightly shining silver orb that brought the out the curse of a werewolf out. He had seen the approaching full moon as a something that was to be dreaded. The fact that smart, kind, quite Remus Lupin was a werewolf was like a cosmic joke; for there was no boy in the world that was less like a vicious man-eating beast then Remus. But then the Marauders had figured out that he was a werewolf. When James, Sirius and Peter had first confronted Remus about what he truly was, Remus had been scared. But James, Sirius and Peter had shrugged it off and said that it did not matter. After this assurance, the other three boys had become distant; Remus had thought that they had, in fact turned against them. But of course, they had not turned against him. James, Sirius and Peter had become animagi to be there with him when he transformed. Remus had never had friends before Hogwarts, he had nearly cried with relief when James had said 'We don't care'. We don't care Remus thought, Three little words that changed my life forever...  
  
I feel there's nothing I can do,  
  
It was the same every time he transformed. Pacing his garden shed, Remus waited for the darkness, the curse, to take hold of his mind and body. Remus was helpless to fight it he couldn't stop the wolf from coming out when the moon was full. But for the first time since the night Lily and James Potter were killed, Remus would not be alone when the monster in him emerged. Dumbledore had sent Sirius to round up the old crew and told Sirius to stay at Remus's house and await further instructions.  
  
After all I knew it had to be something  
  
to do with you  
  
Remus thought back to when he had learned of Lily and James's deaths. Sirius I didn't couldn't believe that it was you. But then the news of what happened on that Muggle Street and well it, seemed that it truly was you that you, of all people had betrayed your best friend, his wife and their son to their deaths. Remus stopped pacing with a sigh and leaned against the wall. But then Peter returned from the dead. Remus shook his head and slid down the wall to a sitting position. 'Sirius forgive me!' I longed to yell out but it wasn't necessary you already had.  
  
You stumbled in and bumped your head if not for me then you'd be dead.  
  
Sirius sat across from Remus ready to transform when the moon rose When we were in school we used to fight when you thought I took a prank to far. I still never told anyone your secret because I knew if I did then that would be the end between us. Then there was that night that we got chased by the caretaker into the Divinations classroom. You don't remember that night; the nurse said she wasn't surprised. Slipping out the window like you did. Sirius shuddered involuntarily, When I got to the ground, I thought that I had cast Wingardium Leviosa too late, you were so pale you looked broken. I ummm. scraped you off the ground and took you to the hospital wing; you were delirious when the nurse started to fix your broken bones and then when she started to set your ribs you started to scream. Sirius shuddered again.  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
  
call me Superman?  
  
Sirius sighed introspectively, When I told you what had happened you looked at me like I was crazy, and maybe I am crazy, but you still called me your pack mate. So maybe you don't mind the insanity, actually with James in mind I think I'm going to say you enjoy insanity. Sirius thought ruefully. Outside the garden shed the moon rose and Sirius transformed immediately. Across the shed from Padfoot, Remus began to transform. Moony's body began to shrink and change growing thick silver hair...  
  
Kryptonite 


End file.
